wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/II/20
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=1}}/III/01|Tom III Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XX. (Noc na morzu. — Przystań Rekinowa. — Zwierzenia. — Przygotowania na zimę. — Wczesna zima. — Wielkie mrozy. — Roboty wewnętrzne. — Po sześciu miesiącach. — Klisz fotograficzny. — Wypadek niespodziewany.) Stało się tak, jak przepowiedział Pencroff; przewidywania jego nie mogły go omylić. Wiatr stał się ostrzejszym i ze średniego prądu przeszedł w gwałtowny wicher, czyli osiągnął chyżość czterdziestu do czterdziestu pięciu mil na godzinęokoło 106 kilometrów na godzinę. Przyp. aut. a okręt płynący na pełnem morzu musiałby był zwinąć wszystkie żagle i zniżyć t. z. rej na bociana gnieździe. Ponieważ Bonawentura dopiero około godziny szóstej zbliżył się do przystani, a odpływ morza czuć się już dawał, niepodobna więc było wpłynąć do środka. Konieczność więc nakazywała trzymać się na pełnem morzu, Pencroff bowiem, choćby był nawet chciał, nie byłby był w stanie dotrzeć do ujścia Dziękczynnej. Rozpiąwszy zatem na wielkim maszcie trójkątny żagiel, miasto żagla używany zwykle podczas nawałnic, czekał spokojnie, zwracając się przodem statku ku lądowi. Na szczęście, pomimo że wicher był bardzo gwałtowny, morze zakryte brzegami, nie było zbyt wzburzone. Nie obawiano się więc uderzenia wielkich bałwanów, od których małym statkom grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Nie zdołałyby one były zapewne przewalić na bok Bonawenturę, który dobry posiadał balast, niemniej jednak wielkie masy wody, zalewając pokład, mogłyby były zagrażać okrętowi, gdyby ściany nie stawiały należytego oporu. Pencroff, jako zręczny marynarz, gotów był na wszelkie przypadki. Prawda, że pokładał niezmierną ufność w swój statek, mimoto jednak z pewnym niepokojem oczekiwał dnia. Przez całą noc Gedeonowi Spilettowi i Cyrusowi Smithowi nie nastręczała się sposobność do rozmowy, a jednak słowa, które inżynier szepnął był do ucha korespondentowi, zasługiwały, aby zastanowić, się raz jeszcze nad tą tajemniczą mocą, która zdawała się władać na wyspie Lincolna. Gedeon Spilett przemyśliwał nieustannie nad tym nowym, niewytłumaczonym wypadkiem, nad tym ogniem, który pojawił się był na brzegach wyspy. Wszak on go widział wyraźnie! Towarzysz jego, Harbert i Pencroff, widzieli go także! Ogień ten dopomógł im rozeznać położenie wyspy onej ciemnej nocy, nie mogli wątpić o tem, że go zapalił inżynier, a tymczasem Cyrus Smith oświadczył teraz wyraźnie, że nic podobnego nie uczynił! Gedeon Spilett postanowił, za powrotem do domu, raz jeszcze zagadnąć inżyniera o ten fakt, i skłonić go do uwiadomienia towarzyszów o tych dziwnych zdarzeniach. Może zdecydowanoby się wówczas na wspólne zwidzenie i zbadanie wszystkich części wyspy Lincolna. Bądź co bądź tego wieczora nie pojawił się żaden ogień na tych wybrzeżach, nieznanych dotąd, tworzących wstęp do przystani, i statek całą noc pozostał na pełnem morzu. Skoro pierwsze błyski jutrzenki zaświtały na wschodzie, wiatr, który tymczasem powoli się uspokoił, zmienił w dwóch czwartych kierunek, co ułatwiło Pencroffowi prześliznąć się przez wąski przesmyk, stanowiący wjazd do przystani. Około godziny siódmej nad ranem, Bonawentura, niesiony zrazu ku północnemu przylądkowi Szczęk, wśliznął się ostrożnie w przesmyk i wypłynął na wody przystani, okolone dokoła dziwacznem ocembrowaniem z zastygłej lawy. — Oto mi kawałeczek morza jakby stworzony na wyśmienitą przystań, rzekł Pencroff. Całe floty mogłyby tu sobie bujać swobodnie! — Co najdziwniejsza, zauważył Cyrus Smith, to że przystań tę utworzyły dwa potoki lawy, które wulkan wyrzucił, a które wzrastały przez kolejne wybuchy. Z tego wynika, że przystań ta ze wszystkich stron jest osłonioną, i zdaje się, że nawet podczas najgwałtowniejszych burz, morze jest tu tak spokojne, jak jezioro. — Bez wątpienia, odparł marynarz, wiatr może się tu wcisnąć tylko przez ową wąską szyję pomiędzy oboma przylądkami, a prócz tego przylądek północny zasłania całkiem południowy, w skutek czego utrudniony mają doń przystęp wiatry nadbrzeżne. Doprawdy, Bonawentura nasz mógłby tu odpoczywać sobie cały rok, nie potrzebując zapuszczać kotwicy! — Byłoby mu tu trochę za obszernie! zauważył korespondent. — Ba! Mości Spilett, odparł marynarz, przyznaję, że jemu byłoby tu za obszernie, ale jeśliby floty Zjednoczonych Stanów potrzebowały bezpiecznego schronienia na Cichym Oceanie, nie znalazłyby pewnie lepszej, jak ta przystań! — Znajdujemy się w paszczy rekina, zauważył Nab, robiąc alluzję do kształtu przystani. — W samej paszczy, mój poczciwy Nabie! odparł Harbert, lecz nie boisz się przecież, aby nas pożarła? — Wcale nie, panie Harbercie, odparł Nab, a jednak ta przystań nie bardzo mi się podoba.. Ma jakąś minę niedobrą! — Dobryś! zawołał Pencroff, Nab mi obmawia moją przystań w chwili, kiedy ja przemyśliwam nad tem, aby złożyć ją w dani całej Ameryce! — Lecz czy przynajmniej woda jest tu dosyć głęboką? zapytał inżynier, bo co wystarczy naszemu Bonawenturze, nie wystarczyłoby może naszym pancernikom. — Łatwo się o tem przekonać, odparł Pencroff. I marynarz zapuścił w głąb długi sznur z kawałkiem żelaza na końcu, który mu służył za sondę. Sznur ten liczył około pięćdziesięciu sążni długości i rozwinął się aż do końca, nie napotkawszy dna. — Brawo, rzekł Pencroff, niech tu przyjdą nasze pancerniki, a pewnie nie osiądą na mieliźnie! — W samej rzeczy, to istna przepaść, rzekł Cyrus Smith; ze względu jednak na pochodzenie wulkaniczne wyspy, nie dziw wcale, że dno morskie posiada takie zagłębienia. — Zdawałoby się także, zauważył Harbert, że te ściany ktoś kilofem pościnał, i jestem pewny, że u stóp ich, nawet pięć i sześć razy tak długą sondą Pencroff nie dotarłby do dna. — Wszystko to dobrze, ozwał się na to korespondent, muszę jednak zrobić Pencroffowi uwagę, że brakuje jednej nader ważnej rzeczy jego przystani! — Jakiejże to panie Spilecie? — Jakiegoś wcięcia lub rowu, którym by się dostać można w głąb wyspy. Nie widzę nigdzie punktu takiego, na którymby można oprzeć nogę! W istocie wśród stromych stoków lawy, na całym obwodzie przystani, nie było jednego miejsca sposobnego do wylądowania. Była to jakby jedna nieprzebyta ściana, przypominająca fiordy norwegskie, lecz jeszcze bardziej naga i jałowa. Bonawentura opłynął dokoła tę ścianę, tak blisko, że ją prawie dotykał, lecz nigdzie nie odkryto najmniejszego wyskoku, na którymby pasażerowie mogli wylądować. Pencroff pocieszał się, twierdząc, że w razie potrzeby możnaby za pomocą miny wydrążyć tę ścianę, a ponieważ nie było co dłużej robić w tej przystani, skierował więc statek ku szyi, i wypłynął znów na morze około godziny drugiej z południa. — Uff! odsapnął Nab z wyrazem szczerego zadowolenia. Zdawało się rzeczywiście, że poczciwemu murzynowi niesamowicie było w tej olbrzymiej paszczy! Od przylądka Obu Szczęk do ujścia Dziękczynnej nie było więcej jak ośm mil. Statek płynął wprost ku Pałacowi Granitowemu, wzdłuż brzegów, w jednomilowem oddaleniu. Po olbrzymich skałach z lawy nastąpiły wkrótce owe dziwaczne wydmy piaszczyste, wśród których Cyrus Smith tak cudownym sposobem został odnalezionym, a w których gościło setkami morskie ptactwo. Około godziny czwartej Pencroff, zostawiając na lewo róg wysepki, wpłynął do kanału dzielącego ją od wyspy, i o godzinie piątej wrył się Bonawentura kotwicą w piasek u ujścia Dziękczynnej. Trzy dni właśnie było minęło, jak osadnicy opuścili swą zagrodę. Ayrton oczekiwał ich na brzegu, a pan Jow wyszedł na przeciwko nich, mrucząc radośnie na powitanie. Tak więc zwidzono wybrzeża całej wyspy, nie odkrywszy nigdzie żadnych podejrzanych znaków. Jeśli więc mieszkała na niej jaka istota tajemnicza, to chyba w owych nieprzybytych puszczach półwyspu Wężowego, gdzie jeszcze dotąd nie postała noga osadników. Gedeon Spilett rozprawiał o tych rzeczach z inżynierem, i postanowili zwrócić uwagę towarzyszów na owe dziwne fakta, które się wydarzyły były na wyspie, a z których ostatni najbardziej był zagadkowym. Cyrus Smith, wracając raz jeszcze do owego ognia, który zapaliła była nieznajoma jakaś ręka, po raz dwudziesty już może zapytywał korespondenta: — Czy jesteś więc pewnym tego, żeś widział ów ogień? Może to był jaki częściowy wybuch wulkanu, lub jaki meteor? — Nie, Cyrusie, odparł korespondent, był to z pewnością ogień zapalony ludzką ręką. Zresztą zapytaj Pencroffa i Harberta. Oni to samo co ja, widzieli, i potwierdzą moje słowa. Wskutek tego, w kilka dni później, dnia 25. kwietnia, wieczorem, gdy wszyscy osadnicy zgromadzeni byli na Wielkiej Terasie, Cyrus Smith zabrał głos i odezwał się w te słowa: — Przyjaciele, czuję się w obowiązku zwrócić uwagę waszą na niektóre wypadki zaszłe na naszej wyspie, o których radbym zasiągnąć waszego zdania. Wypadki te są, że się tak wyrażę, nadprzyrodzone... — Nadprzyrodzone! zawołał marynarz, puszczając z fajki kłąb dymu. To może wyspa nasza jest także nadprzyrodzoną? — Nie, Pencroffie, ale z pewnością tajemniczą, odparł inżynier, chybabyś ty potrafił nam wytłumaczyć to, czego ani ja, ani Spilett dotychczas nie potrafiliśmy pojąć. — Mów pan, panie Cyrusie, odparł marynarz. — Dobrze więc! Czy wiesz, ciągnął dalej inżynier, jakim sposobem, wpadłszy do morza, znaleziony zostałem o cztery mile w głąb wyspy, nie wiedząc sam, jak się tam dostałem? — Może, w stanie nieprzytomnym... rzekł Pencroff. — Nie, to się w żaden sposób nie da przypuścić, odparł inżynier. Idźmy dalej. Czy wiesz jakim sposobem zdołał Top odszukać wasze schronienie, pięć mil od pieczary, w której leżałem? — Wrodzony instynkt psa... odparł Harbert. — Osobliwy instynkt! rzekł korespondent, kiedy pomimo deszczu i wichru, jaki szalał owej nocy, Top przybył do „dymników“ całkiem suchy i niezabłocony! — Idźmy dalej, rzekł inżynier. Czy rozumiesz jakim sposobem pies nasz wyrzucony został z wody, po owej walce w jeziorze z dugongiem? — Nie, nie bardzo, przyznaję, odparł Pencroff, a ową ranę, którą dugong miał w boku, a która zdawała się pochodzić od ostrego jakiegoś narzędzia, także trudno wytłumaczyć. — Idźmy jeszcze dalej, rzekł Cyrus Smith. Czyście zrozumieli, przyjaciele, jakim sposobem znalazło się owo ziarno śrótu w młodym pekarysie; jakim sposobem skrzynia tak szczęśliwie wyrzuconą została na brzeg, pomimo że nigdzie śladu nie było, aby się okręt jaki rozbił; jakim sposobem butelka zawierająca dokument, przy pierwszej naszej wycieczce na morze, nadpłynęła ku nam jakby na zawołanie; jakim sposobem czółno nasze, urwawszy cumę, przypędziło samo z prądem rzeki, właśnie w chwili, gdyśmy go potrzebowali; jakim sposobem, przy napadzie małp, drabina tak szczęśliwie zsunęła się na dół z okna Pałacu Granitowego; jakim sposobem wreszcie dokument, którego Ayrton, jak twierdzi, nigdy nie pisał, dostał się w nasze ręce? Cyrus Smith wyliczył wszystkie zadziwiające zdarzenia, jakie zaszły były na wyspie, nie przepomniawszy żadnego. Harbert, Pencroff i Nab patrzyli po sobie nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć, a szereg tych wypadków po raz pierwszy w ten sposób zestawionych, wprawił ich w największe zdumienie. — Na honor! rzekł wreszcie Pencroff, masz pan słuszność, panie Cyrusie, trudno wytłumaczyć to wszystko. — Otóż, przyjaciele moi, ciągnął dalej inżynier, do tych wypadków przyłączył się teraz nowy, równie niepojęty, jak tamte! — Jakiż to wypadek, panie Cyrusie? zapytał żywo Harbert. — Powiadasz, Pencroffie, ciągnął dalej inżynier, że gdyście wracali z wyspy Tabor, ujrzeliście ogień na wyspie Lincolna? — Nie inaczej, odparł marynarz. — Czy jesteś tego pewny, żeś widział ów ogień? — Tak, jak pana widzę. — I ty także, Harbercie? — Ach! panie Cyrusie, zawołał Harbert, ogień ten jaśniał jak gwiazda pierwszorzędna! — A może to w istocie była gwiazda? zapytał inżynier. — Nie, odparł Pencroff, całe niebo bowiem pokryte było gęstemi chmurami, a w każdym razie, gwiazda nie wisiałaby tak nisko na widnokręgu. Przecież pan Spilett widział to samo, co my, może więc potwierdzić nasze słowa! — Ja dodam, rzekł korespondent, że ogień ten jaśniał bardzo żywo i ciskał niby strugę światła elektrycznego. — Tak! tak! zupełnie tak samo... odparł Harbert, i świecił z pewnością z wyżyny Pałacu Granitowego. — Otóż, przyjaciele moi, odparł Cyrus, owej nocy z 19. na 20 października, ani ja, ani Nab, nie zapalaliśmy żadnego ognia na wyspie. — Jakto? nie zapalaliście... zawołał Pencroff w najwyższem osłupieniu, które nie dało mu nawet dokończyć frazesu. — Nie wychodziliśmy wcale z Pałacu Granitowego, odparł Cyrus Smith, a jeśli rzeczywiście ogień pojawił się na wyspie, to zapaliła go nie nasza, lecz inna jakaś ręka! Pencroff, Harbert i Nab stali osłupieni. Złudzenie było niemożliwe, ogień prawdziwy i rzeczywisty uderzył ich wzrok owej nocy z 19 na 20 października! Tak! musieli zgodzić się na to, że istniała tu jakaś tajemnica! Jakaś moc niewytłumaczona widocznie sprzyjająca osadnikom, lecz mocno drażniąca ich ciekawość, dawała się czuć na wyspie Lincolna, każdym razem jakby na zawołanie. Czyż-by w najgłębszych tajnikach wyspy ukrywać się miała jaka istota? O tem bądź co bądź należało się koniecznie przekonać! Cyrus Smith przypomniał zarazem towarzyszom swoim, z jakim dziwnym niepokojem Top i Jow krążyli dokoła otworu studni łączącej Pałac Granitowy z morzem, i oznajmił im, że badał tę studnię, nie odkrywszy w niej jednak nic podejrzanego. Rezultatem tej rozmowy była uchwała powzięta przez wszystkich członków osady, ażeby za powrotem wiosny przeszukać i przetrząść całą wyspę, aż do najskrytszych jej zakątków. Od tego dnia jednak Pencroff zdawał się niespokojnym. Zdawało mu się, że wyspa ta, którą uważał za swą osobistą własność, nie należała już odtąd całkowicie do niego, i że panowanie nad nią podzielił z nim władca, którego chcąc nie chcąc czuł się podwładnym. Niejednokrotnie rozprawiali z Nabem o tych wszystkich zdarzeniach, a będąc obaj z usposobienia już swego skłonni do wiary w rzeczy cudowne, przekonani byli prawie, że wyspa Lincolna zostaje pod wpływem potęg nadprzyrodzonych. Tymczasem razem z miesiącem majem — któremu w strefach północnych odpowiada listopad — nadeszły dni słotne. Wszystko zapowiadało zimę ostrą i wczesną. To też niezwłocznie rozpoczęto roboty przygotowawcze na zimę. Zresztą osadnicy nasi przygotowani byli na zimę, chociażby najostrzejszą. Nie brakowało im odzieży pilśniowej, a barany, podówczas bardzo rozmnożone, dostarczyły obficie wełny potrzebnej do wyrobu tych ciepłych materyj. Ayrtona zaopatrzono oczywiście także w wygodną i ciepłą odzież. Cyrus Smith zaproponował mu, ażeby zimę spędził razem z nimi w Pałacu Granitowym, gdzie mu będzie lepiej niż w oborze, i Ayrton przyrzekł uczynić to, skoro tylko pokończy ostatnie roboty w oborze. Stało się to w połowie kwietnia. Odtąd żył Ayrton wspólnie z osadnikami i przy każdej sposobności okazywał się użytecznym; lecz zawsze był potulny i smutny, i nie brał udziału w zabawach swoich towarzyszów. Większą część tej trzeciej z kolei zimy, którą osadnicy spędzali na wyspie Lincolna, przesiedzieli zamknięci w Pałacu Granitowym. Cały czas szalały burze i wichry straszliwe, które zdawały się wstrząsać skały w ich posadach. Morze zagrażało potopem całej wyspie, i niezawodnie okręt, któryby stał był kotwicą w pobliżu lądu, zginąłby był wraz z całym ładunkiem i załogą. Po dwakroć, podczas jednej z tych nawałnic, wezbrała Dziękczynna do tego stopnia, że obawiano się, by nie pozrywała mostów, a nawet trzeba było wzmocnić mosty na wybrzeżu, które zalewała woda zupełnie, gdy morze biło o brzegi. Łatwo się domyśleć, że te straszliwe orkany, podobne do trąb powietrznych, zmięszane z deszczem i śniegiem, niemałe szkody sprawiły na Wielkiej Terasie. Najbardziej ucierpiały młyn i chlewy na drób. Osadnicy musieli często przedsiębrać najpilniejsze naprawy, inaczej bowiem drób byłby był narażonym na zagładę. Podczas tych słot, kilka par jaguarów i gromady małp zapędziły się aż po same granice Terasy, i ciągle trzeba się było obawiać, ażeby zwinniejsze i śmielsze z nich, pędzone głodem, nie przeszły przez potok, który zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy był zamarznięty, łatwy nastręczał im przystęp. Gdyby nie straż ustawiczna, plantacje i zwierzęta domowe uległyby były niechybnej zagładzie, i nieraz trzeba było dawać ognia, aby utrzymać w przyzwoitem oddaleniu tych niebezpiecznych gości. To też nie brakowało zatrudnienia naszym osadnikom, oprócz bowiem zajęć po za domem, nastręczały się zawsze tysiączne roboty w samym Pałacu Granitowym. Podczas wielkich mrozów urządzono także kilka pięknych polowań na wielkich bagnach Tadornskich. Gedeon Spilett z Harbertem, przy pomocy Jowa i Topa, wśród tych kroci kaczek, bekasów, cyranek, krzyków i czajek, nie dali żadnego strzału na wiatr. Przystęp do tych miejsc, tak pełnych zwierzyny, był łatwy, bądź to drogą Balonową, przeszedłszy most na Dziękczynnej, bądź też okrążając do koła skały przylądka Rozbitków, i myśliwi nie oddalali się od Pałacu Granitowego nigdy więcej, jak na dwie lub trzy mile. Tak upłynęły cztery miesiące zimowe, istotnie ostre, to jest czerwiec, lipiec, sierpień i wrzesień. W ogóle jednak Pałac Granitowy nie wiele ucierpiał od tych słot, podobnie i obora, która mniej wystawiona od terasy, a w znacznej części zakryta górą Franklina, wytrzymywała tylko ostatnie pociski wichru, którego prąd łamał się poprzednio o lasy i wysokie skały nadbrzeżne. Szkody nie były więc znaczne, a zręczna i czynna ręka Ayrtona naprawiła je wkrótce, gdy w drugiej połowie października powrócił był na kilka dni do obory. W czasie zimy nie zaszedł żaden nowy szczególniejszy wypadek. Nie zdarzyło się nic zagadkowego, pomimo że Pencroff z Nabem chwytali chciwie każde najmniej znaczące zdarzenie, ażeby je przypisać jakiejś tajemniczej przyczynie. Nawet Top z Jowem nie biegali więcej dokoła studni i nie zdradzali żadnego niepokoju. Zdawało się zatem, że szereg nadprzyrodzonych wypadków został przerwanym, chociaż często rozmawiano o nich wieczorami w Pałacu Granitowym, i utwierdzano się w postanowieniu przeszukania całej wyspy do najskrytszych i najniedostępniejszych jej zakamarków. Na chwilę jednak zdarzenie największej wagi, zdolne pociągnąć za sobą najsmutniejsze następstwa, odwiodło Cyrusa Smitha i jego towarzyszy od ich zamiarów. Było to w październiku. Wiosna zbliżała się szybkiemi krokami. Natura odżywała pod wpływem promieni słonecznych, a między wiecznie trwającą zielenią drzew szyszkowych otaczających dokoła bór, pojawiały się świeże listki na obrostnicach, bankziasach i deodorach. Przypominamy sobie, że Gedeon Spilett i Harbert, nieraz zdejmowali widoki fotograficzne z rozmaitych okolic wyspy Lincolna. Otóż, 17. października, około godziny trzeciej z południa, Harbert, zwabiony piękną pogodą, wpadł na myśl, ażeby zdjąć widok z całej zatoki Stanów Zjednoczonych rozciągającej się naprzeciw Wielkiej Terasy, od przylądka Obu Szczęk aż do przylądka Ostrego Szponu. Widnokrąg rysował się cudownie, a morze lekko kołysane wietrzykiem, stało w głębi nieruchome jakby jezioro, tu i owdzie tylko migocąc iskrami świetlanemi. Harbert umieścił objektywę w jednem z okien dużej sali Pałacu Granitowego, tak że górowała nad całem wybrzeżem wraz z zatoką. Postępował przytem jak zazwyczaj, a otrzymawszy klisz, udał się po substancje złożone w ciemnym schowku Pałacu Granitowego, aby go utwierdzić. Powróciwszy nazad i przypatrując się dokładnie kliszowi, dostrzegł na nim Harbert malutką plamkę, zaledwie widoczną, na samym widnokręgu morza. Usiłował kilkakrotnie zmyć ją, lecz to mu się nie udawało. — To zapewne jakaś wada w szkle, pomyślał. Z ciekawości zaczął ją badać za pomocą silnej soczewki, którą wyjął z dalekowidza. Zaledwie jednak rzucił wzrokiem, wydał krzyk głośny, i omal klisz nie wypadł mu z ręki. Pędem pobiegł do izby, w której znajdował się Cyrus Smith, podał klisz wraz z soczewką inżynierowi i pokazał mu ową malutkę plamkę. Cyrus Smith przypatrzył jej się; poczem chwyciwszy dalekowidz, poskoczył do okna. Zwolna przeszedł dalekowidzem cały widnokrąg, zatrzymał się na wskazanym punkcie, poczem, odejmując lunetę od oka, wyrzekł tylko to jedno słowo: „Okręt!“ W samej rzeczy okręt pojawił się w okolicy wyspy Lincolna! Koniec części drugiej ----